Truth To Every Legend
by everfaraway
Summary: Sequel to Things Just Got Interesting & On Vacation. Sigma 6. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Eye Of The Serpent

Author: I found myself unable to hang up my coat after I wrote my first series. And thanks to the everyone who reviewed it & the solo story set after it. I only own Grey, Bullseye, Iron Claw & Hatchet. He has a bio cuz he's not around for very long. Anyways R&R plz. JxK.

The sky was a delicate shade of pale blue with pink and gold. There were small puddles of standing water everywhere and the cacti were covered in flowers. It had rained heavily the night before so it seemed that everything was filled with life. It was two months since Sigma Six had rewelcomed Storm Shadow to the team and everyone was healing. Bullseye's leg had healed wonderfully. Snake Eyes was just as fortunate, but still sore. Iron Claw's paw healed in a very short time. None of the three had a scar to show for their injuries. As early as it was, the team was awake, for the most part. Tun-nel Rat had walked into room, sat on the floor and fell asleep again. "Billy go wake him up." Scarlett said. The falcon flew down to his shoulder and started to peck his head.

"Ow!! Knoc' it off fea'her head." he shouted. He returned to Spirit's arm and called.

"He says that if you are still tired, then go to bed earlier." Spirit translated. Long Range smirked.

One of the screens flashed in front of Hi-Tech. "Hey guys, we've got an incoming video feed coming in and it's addressed to Bullseye, Grey and company." he said. "Send it through." Duke told him. A face appeared on screen: dark tanned with brown eyes and framed by a mane of silver-grey hair.

"I hope you know how hard you and your group are to get ahold of Selen, even with Sigma Six."

"Hatchet." she said, getting up. Grey settled on the table beside her and Iron Claw sat on the floor at his feet.

"And I was right, when I sent you out to find Long Range with the team. The ninja's too I see." he added.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have hurt you to tell me that he was my father instead of telling me that he'd know where I could find my father." she accussed.

Long Range came up behind her and asked, "How long have you known Hatchet?"

"A couple of years. I was at the base in Maryland when I first came to America, it's where I meet these two." she explained.

"I didn't call just to chat." he reminded them.

"How long have you been trying to send messages through?" Duke asked.

"Just over a month and a half. Right after I heard that you defeated Cobra, I tried to get through to say that I was proud of the youngsters, but I've been trying for about two weeks so I could give you information that recently came into my possession." he told them.

"What kind?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing good." he admited.

The team rallied around the table to listen. "For one Cobra is not disbanded. Yes you defeated them, but Cobra Commander didn't die in the base explosion. He has more members in the wings and they are after this. But I'm not sure if they know where to find it and get to it." he told them. A picture of a large green stone with a black streak down the center appeared on screen.

"That's the Eye of the Serpent." Jynx realized.

"I hate to admit but she did beat me to that fact." Hatchet muttered.

"Go drink your coffee, you're not a morning person anyways. But how'd you know?" Bullseye asked turning to Jynx.

"That's the emblem of the ninja village where I was born and raised. Everyone gets it tattooed on them when they become an apprentice. There's dozens of legends that talk about it, including one that says that a great serpent used to watch over my ancestors and that when it died, it's spirit sealed inself in a stone in the form of a great eye. That stone is supposively hidden in the mountains to the east of the village and that anyone who uses it will be granted great power." she told them.

"Why haven't we see this tattoo before?" Komakura asked.

"Because I don't exactly go around showing my stomach." she said, as she worked at her Sigma Suit. Soon she pulled up the tank top that she had on under it to reveal the tattoo just below her ribcage. Eyebrows raised all around in interest.

"So if Cobra gets it, how powerful could they become?" Hatchet asked.

"Powerful enough to take over the world and then some. Except there's a few small details everyone overlooks, so they won't be able to get their hands on it." she told them.

"What details are those?" Spirit asked.

"It's protected by booby traps and catacombs, plus enchantments that can only be broken by someone with intentions to only use the stone for the good of other people and not themselves. Not to mention the shrine itself is hidden so deep in the mountains that it's near to impossible to get to." she said.

"This is Cobra we're talking about Jynx." Komakura reminded her.

"And I'm the one who grew up in that village and knows all the rumors and legends about the stone." she retorted. The two of them bristled at each other as Jynx pulled her Sigma Suit up around her shoulders.

"You two stop bickering." Storm Shadow told them. They didn't speak, but it was obvious that his words had some affect.

"Well as to why I was trying to call in before. I'm glad to see that you two found the team and that you found Long Range. Take care of yourselves, but I'm going back to sleep for a few more hours." he told them.

"Nice to talk to you hombre." Long Range said.

"Take care of yourself." Snake Eyes added. Iron Claw barked, tail wagging.

"Thanks for the information." Grey yawned.

"Keep a few chairs handy for a game of cards one day." Bullseye told him.

He smiled and said, "I'll remember that."

"Get some sleep old man." she said as her instincts said something was wrong.

Hours later, after Jynx had told them every legend, myth and rumor about the stone she knew, they were busy making arrangements to leave. Duke was getting in contact all of the right people to work out the trip from Arizonia to China. Scarlett was trying to gather any and all information about where Cobra was. Hi-Tech, who was working on the Sigma System mainframe, didn't look up as Bullseye walked in behind him. "Hey Tech, can I borrow a sec." she said.

"Yeah sure." he said.

"Why couldn't Hatchet get through for over a month?" she asked. He stopped in mid-type, fingertips hovering over the keys as he ran it over and over in his head.

"It doesn't make any sense, he has a com. card. All of those were working, in-cluding his and distance has never been a problem." he whispered.

"So..?" she asked. He looked at her, with a look that she didn't want to see.

"No, he can't be working for..." she said.

"It explains how he knew the plan before any of our informants." Hi-Tech told her. Both went into the conferance room.

"Duke, kill the trip." Bullseye said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We think Hatchet's working with Cobra." she said.

"That's impossible." Storm Shadow said.

"How else would he have known about Cobra before anyone else. Including our informants. Besides he was acting really weird and there was something in his eyes that didn't seem like Hatchet." Bullseye said.

"How can we be for sure?" Duke asked.

"Some of us will have to go and find out." Long Range told him. He looked the team over, not wanting to break it again, but knew he had to.

Storm Shadow: Is he working for Cobra?

Author: I can't tell u that. You have to wait for the next chap like everyone else. Flames are not welcome & will go to Firefly should I ever write him into anything. Hatchet's an old friend of Spirit's, along with being native american. I know nothing of Jynx's past so if this is wrong, don't sue me. I'm broke & the base in Maryland is not the same one that's in Valor vs Venom. I hadn't seen the movie when I starting writing this stuff. And for those who wish to flame me: Jynx has a tank top on under her Sigma Suit!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding The Truth

Author: This may need to be rated M for murder/death. Most of the conversations that are between just Long Range & Bullseye are in spanish including the very last one. I do not own anyone but my trio that have been in since the last series & Hatchet. Everyone else is Hasbro's property & cudos to them for putting Sigma 6 out & running it alot. R&R.

"I've run a scan of the base and it looks like Cobra's set up shop." Hi-Tech said.

"I still don't understand why Hatchet would do this." Bullseye said.

"He may not have had a choice in the matter." Grey told her. She sighed and leaned againest the table, her back to Duke and Hi-Tech. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow looked at each other and then glanced at Long Range.

"Selen, stay here for this one." he whispered.

"No, I'm going." she snapped in spanish.

He stood in front of her and said, "This is too emotional of a mission for you to go on."

"I don't care. If I can fight Zartan I can handle this. Everytime I'd think of him, I'd see what little bit I can remember of the attack in Madrid. Buildings burning, vehicles exploding and people screaming." she told him.

"I didn't realize you had seen so much." he muttered before cursing under his breath.

"Loose lips sink ships daddy. And it was hard not to." she told him.

"What'd they say?" Heavy Duty asked. The rest of the team shrugged; everything had been in spanish and no one else spoke it fluently enough to know.

Later Long Range, Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow all stood near the Maryland base. "I'm fine." Bullseye muttered as her father touched her shoulder. All six hated the idea that Hatchet, their close friend, was working for Cobra. Iron Claw growled as the wind blew Cobra's scents to his nose.

"Sometimes I wish you could speak." Grey whispered, kneeling beside him.

"Storm Shadow, can you go run over the area for us?" Bullseye asked. The white clad ninja nodded and ran off.

"Do not worry. If Hatchet has done this againest his will, we will force Cobra to leave him be." Snake Eyes assured her. She nodded and shivered in the snow. Long Range opened his jacket and wrapped it around her, holding her close to him. A few minutes later, Storm Shadow reappeared next to them.

"The security is minimum. They don't seemed to be worried that we might suspect that Hatchet works for them." he said.

"It looks almost too easy." Grey whispered.

"Maybe. But we need to know what's going on." Long Range said. Iron Claw's ears went back and he whimpered.

"It's okay boy." Bullseye whispered.

Bullseye, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow crept around to the side of the building. Bullseye investigated a vent as the ninjas kept watch. "The ice looks like it hasn't melted in years. I don't think I can get us inside." she whispered. Snake Eyes motioned for her to come and take his place so he could look at the vent. Upon close inspect, he saw that the ice had in fact completely covered the screws that held it to the wall.

He slid back up behind her and whispered, "Could you sneak away and shoot the ice off the screws?" She stared at him for a moment before casting an eye over the snow covered area around them.

"I could melt the ice by holding the laser shot on the screws, but it would refreeze before we got in." she told him.

"Not if one of us was there to take them out before it got the chance to refreeze." he said. After considering his words, she opened her gauntlet.

Grey opened his gauntlet as Iron Claw nosed it. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, but we've know how we can get in. There's a vent on the wall that we can open and crawl through the shaft. But the ice is frozen over the screws, so I'm going to sneak away to use a shot from my laser rifle to melt the ice so that Snakes Eyes and Storm Shadow can unscrew the vent and take it down so we can get inside." she said.

"There's too many risks." Long Range told her.

"There's risks involved in everything we do. I knew that when I joined the team." she said, before shutting her gauntlet. Snake Eyes watched as she turned on the camouflage that allowed her to become invisible againest the snow. "Watch the vent." she whispered, before running off. The snow was coming down hard and covered any tracks she left quickly. She found a spot a little ways away to shoot from. Bullseye took a deep breath to steady her nerves before peering through her scope. It immediately zoomed in on the ice covered screws. "Keep hands, feet and other body parts away from the laser boys." she said, squeezing the trigger.

Soon after, they let Long Range, Grey and Iron Claw inside. As Grey and Long Range brushed snow off their jackets, the wolf shook moisture from his coat. "This place has not changed." Storm Shadow whispered.

"No it hasn't." Grey agreed as Iron Claw sniffed the air.

"Find Hatchet." Long Range told him. He led them through deep into the building to a part that didn't look as if it had been used in many years.

"I didn't know that the place was so big." Bullseye said. Snake Eyes stopped and grew very still. As they all fell silent, they heard voices and laughter from behind a closed door. Carefully, all six of them crept to the door.

"Those fools think that they'll find the Eye when they go to China looking for it."

"Baroness." Grey mouthed.

"Bloody hard time we had getting it." Bullseye shook as anger flooded her senses at the sound of Zartan's voice.

"When do I get my share of the spoils?" Iron Claw growled when Hatchet spoke. "What was that?" he snapped. Zartan and The Baroness burst into the hall to find it completely empty.

Hatchet gasped as he felt the edge of a very sharp blade at his throat. "Walk." a voice hissed. Shortly he stood on the roof in the blizzard

"Camo is a nifty trick isn't it." Bullseye appeared in front of him and Snake Eyes behind. Long Range and Storm Shadow appeared nearby. Finally Iron Claw and Grey flickered into view to the side.

"Why did you betray us?" Snake Eyes hissed.

"Answer the ninja's question." she demanded, aiming her laser handgun between his eyes.

"Would you kill me?" Hatchet asked. The blade pressed againest his throat, drawing a line of blood.

"I could paint the snow red with your blood, so do not tempt me. But first: why did you betray us?" the ninja asked.

"Are you sure you're fighting for the right side?" he asked.

"I won't let Cobra to cause more death and destruction. If I have to fight for Sigma 6 to stop them, then yes I'm fighting for the right side. And you've chosen the wrong side, which is sad, because I used to think you were a good man." she told him. Snake Eyes tossed him off the roof and Bullseye took a step forward and pulled the trigger as he fell, shooting him between the eyes.

The next day, after a lecture from Duke, she sat in the room in the back of the Rocc that Hi-Tech normally enhabited. Legs pulled close to her body and arms crossed on top of her knees, she stared into the darkness around her. Her closest friends hadn't spoken to her since they found out what she had done. It was nothing compared to what Cobra did to countless families including her own. No one knew how long Hatchet had been working with Cobra, but he was in no position to do anything for them now. Her act of ruthlessness made perfect sense to her: she had killed a man to prevent him from kill-ing or helping to kill others. While in the team's eyes it made her a murderer, she saw herself as an avenging angel. "It was an act of justice. And justice that was long over-do." she said.

"Not everyone sees it that way and may never." Long Range told her.

"Not everyone understands how hard it is to deal with seeing their homes destoried and loved ones die because of someone like Cobra." she reminded him.

"That's true." he agreed.

Jynx: OMG! You killed Hatchet!

Author: Somebody's been watching too much Southpark. If Hatchet's death is familiar, it's cuz some guy dies in about the way in Gundam Wing ep. 5 I think. Except said guy was tossed out of a plane & then shoot between the eyes by Lady Une. No flames. My spanish sucks so that's why I don't write any of L.R. & Bullseye's conversation's in span.


	3. Chapter 3

Things Get Worse

(Before They Get Better)

Wacky Author/nightowl: 3rd chapter of my new series. And the title is very true, I know from personal experience. My trio (u know who they are by now I hope), Ling, Hatchet (mentioned) & the Eye belong to me. Hasbro owns the rest No flames for near deaths of Sigma 6. Or Zartan's, he's my fav bad guy. Can't wait 4 Rise of Cobra in Aug '09. JxK.

"Alright team. Cobra's been laying low, but we need to find out if they have the Eye of the Serpent." Duke said.

"The Baroness said they have it. We were supposed to go to China looking for it and walk into a trap." Bullseye growled.

"Wo'd of a murd'r ain't wort' much." Tunnel Rat said. Her eyes narrowed to golden slits and the hair on the back of her neck rose.

"Enough." Duke warned. She leaned againest the wall by her father.

"She did say that they have the Eye." he agreed, with no comments aimed at him after he spoke. Bullseye walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"We still need to get the Eye so that they don't get to use it." Scarlett said.

"Alright." Duke said, looking at the door.

Days later, they sat in a military plane. It was quite comfortable and most of them managed to get some sleep. Bullseye, however, spent most of the flight turned towards the window or with her eyes shut. But it didn't help her to ignore the constant dirty looks aimed at her by her so-called teammates. Her eyes flicked up at the sound of footsteps. Spirit slid into the sit in front of her and turned to face her. "Can I help you?" she muttered.

"I think your actions are justified, considering that he was going to betray us, even if I do not agree with your killing him." he whispered.

"Not too many of the others would agree with you." she told him. "I know. But they will, as soon as they open their eyes." he said. Bullseye forced a small smile as he left and Long Range came back from talking to Snake Eyes.

"What was that about?" he muttered.

"He says that he doesn't agree with the fact that I killed Hatchet, but he thinks that what I did was justified." she told him.

Everyone who was sleeping awoke as they landed. "Welcome to China. I hope you said your goodbyes." the pilot said over the intercom. They went for their weapons but they were all in the cargo hold as they reconized the voice.

"Zartan!" Bullseye shouted.

"Hello love." he said. Seconds later, there was a deafening explosion.

Duke's eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself up to one elbow. "Scarlett! Hi-Tech! Tunnel Rat!" he shouted. A large piece of rubble shifted and Heavy Duty appeared. "Are you alright?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, fine." he said, rubbing his shoulder. He dug through more rubble nearby and found Tunnel Rat.

"Where'd all t'is rubble come fr'm?" he asked.

"I think there were a bunch of buildings around." Duke told them. They found Hi-Tech, Grey and Iron Claw next. "Leave them there, they may be hurt and we don't know it yet." Duke ordered. Another piece of rubble moved and all four of the ninjas appeared.

"Is anyone there!" a voice shouted. Snake Eyes moved to the pile of rock and metal, shifting pieces to form a hole.

"Scarlett? Are you alright?" Jynx asked.

"No I think my ankle's broken!" she called. Snake Eyes lowered himself into the hole carefully as Storm Shadow came over. The two of them moved her while the Duke took a swift head count.

"We're missing Spirit, Billy, Long Range and Bullseye." Heavy Duty muttered. He nodded and glanced around. Then a large bird swooped down and pecked at piece of wood.

"Billy?" Jynx asked. Gently, she wiped the soot from it's feathers. "It's Billy!" she shouted. He continued to peck at the wood.

"Okay, okay. Hang on. Komakura come help!" she called. The other young ninja helped her move the chunk of wood to the side. She slipped into the space underneath it. "Spirit? Are you okay?" she whispered, touching his arm gently. His eyes flickered open and he looked around slowly.

"Jynx?" he asked.

"Hi. Can you get up?" she asked. Spirit sat up and let her support some of his weight. Komakura helped them out and Billy landed next to them.

"Billy." the older man said. Nearby Tunnel Rat dug through more rubble.

"The're ova here!" he shouted, jumping up into the air. The remainder of the team that could help out moved large pieces of metal, wood and rock aside. Long Range and Bullseye were curled up together, but a piece of metal pipe was lodged in his shoulder.

"Get her out and then we'll work on Long Range." Duke said. Storm Shadow picked up Bullseye, handing her to Duke. She groaned as he set her on the ground.

"It's okay, you hurting anywhere?" he asked.

"My whole left side and my ribs. Where's dad?" she murmured.

"We're gonna get him out. Hi-Tech stay with her." he said as he came over. Jynx knealt by Spirit while Komakura was with Scarlett and Grey. Iron Claw was on his side nearby and it was hard to tell if he was breathing. Snake Eyes knealt next to Bullseye for a moment before he went to help move Long Range.

"Hold him still." he ordered Heavy Duty. He did as he was told and Snake Eyes pulled the pipe slowly from the markman's shoulder. A gush of blood followed it, which Storm Shadow placed pressure on quickly. Long Range's eyes flew open and he cried out in spanish. Bullseye shouted out for him in fear. "Shh. You're scaring Selen." the blonde ninja whispered. The marksman muttered in spanish and his daughter called out to him. He turned his head and shouted back to her in a reassuring tone. Storm Shadow slowly pulled his hand off the wound which had quit bleeding.

"We need to find somewhere to stay." Duke said.

Jynx got up suddenly, body tense. "What is it Jynx!" Snake Eyes called. A figure walked up and eyed them all. Without weapons and with many injuries, they were pitiful. As the figure looked at Jynx, it tossed it's hood back to reveal a young woman.

"Ling!" Jynx said, hugging the woman.

"I'm glad to see you Jynx." she said, hugging her friend tightly. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow watched this exchange, having heard all about the young woman. "What happened? Who are all these people?" she asked. Jynx explained as quickly as she could what had happened to them. "We've already crossed paths with them several times. And I can't say I'm suprised at what they've done here." Ling said as she looked over at Duke. "I'll go get others and bring them here to help your injuried get to our town. You can scavenge for weapons in the meantime." she told him. He nodded. She pulled her hood up and disappeared.

"A close friend?" Spirit asked.

"Very." she said.

Author: R&R please. If anyone one's wonder how Billy lives: Spirit let him out the window of the plane when nobody was watching.

Bryan: Are you sure it was Billy & not Falborg? I can't find her.

Author: Bry, ur in wrong genre dear. No I don't where she is. Go find Tala & make him help you look for her. (yeah some of the bitbeasts are girls I think including Falborg).

Bryan: Okay.

Author: Anyways. If you want an example of what Billy looks like while pecking on the wood to get at Spirit, go watch P.O.T.C.2: Dead Man's Chest. I basicly took the beginning where the raven/crow is pecking on the coffin & used it here. Except Billy doesn't get blown up or shot. Nobody call PETA or whatever that group is on me please for my nearly killing Iron Claw.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding In The Mountains

Author: Yay next chap & might be the last for a little while. I start my job soon & I need to figure out where I want this to go from here. But it will continue, I promise. My trio, Ling, Cho & MeiLin are mine. MeiLin's place is like something from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, House of Flying Daggers or Curse of the Golden Flower. Take ur pick. JxK. No SxS.E. The lil part about Scarlett getting kidnapped is mine too btw.

"This is it." Ling said, motioning a large building.

"It's beautiful." Scarlett whispered. She was in the back of one of several jeeps with Iron Claw nearby. The wolf was badly hurt and needed medical attention immediately. Long Range and Bullseye were in the back of another jeep. She was having trouble breathing; they assumed bruised or broken ribs. Grey hadn't fully regained conciousness yet while Spirit drifted in and out of sleep next to him. Heavy Duty had a dislocated shoulder and everyone else had several burns.

"It's changed alot since I was last here. It's more like a small city now than a village or town." Jynx whispered.

"Ya grew up here?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Born and raised." she told him.

"Welcome home Jynx." a soothing voice said. A beautiful woman with long black hair and hazel eyes came up.

"Aunt MeiLin." she whispered, hugging her.

"Is this your master?" she asked, eyeing Snake Eyes.

"They both are. This is Snake Eyes and that's Storm Shadow. Komakura is an apprentice too." she told her.

"My name is MeiLin, welcome to my home." she said.

"Thank you for letting us bring our injuried here." Duke said, nodding to her respectfully.

MeiLin returned the nod and said, "Our doctors will take care of them."

Several days later, they were gathered on one the balconies. "Is it like this is Japan Snake Eyes?" Scarlett asked.

"In very few places. But you never find something like this in Tokyo." he said, leaning againest the railing.

"What's wrong Sensai?" Komakura asked.

He glanced over his shoulder and then returned his gaze to the mountains before whispering, "I'm worried for Selen, Long Range and the others."

"We all are. Zartan blew up the plane to try to kill us and I think it's nothing short of a miracle that we survived." Duke told him.

"As do I. Come sit down brother, staring at the mountains will not heal them." Storm Shadow agreed. The blonde ninja did so unwilling, settling between his brother and Scarlett. Billy screeched and dove past them as Spirit stepped outside.

"How ya feeling Spirit?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Very well. I've just come from seeing Bullseye and Long Range." he told them.

"How are they, Grey and Iron Claw?" Hi-Tech asked.

"She is not able to get up yet, but her ribs are healing. Long Range is doing much better and has plans to leave his room shortly. Grey was sleeping, but his wounds are healing as well. It is Iron Claw I'm worried for. He is in much pain from his injuries." he told them.

Bullseye awoke to someone brushing her hair from her face. "Dad?" she asked.

"Stay laying down, you've got a couple broken ribs." he told her. Her eyes went to his shoulder.

"Oh dad." she whimpered.

"Shh. I'm alright, the doctors stitched me up." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Will your shoulder be 100 when it heals?" she asked.

"Eventually yes. It's nice to see you are awake too." They looked to the doorway where a young woman stood.

"Cho." Long Range said.

"My name's Cho, I've been looking after you and Scarlett." she explained.

"Where are we?" Selen asked.

"In Jynx's aunt's house. All of the team's here." he said, getting up.

"Don't go." she pleaded.

"I'm be back soon. Storm Shadow told me Snake Eyes' been moping around since we got here and I promised to go talk to him." he told her.

"Tell him to come and see me!" she called. He waved to show that he had heard. She sighed and settled comfortably on the bed.

The marksman stepped out onto the balcony. Scarlett watched the team go and greet him. "You're gonna have to kneel down to hug me." she told him.

"That's alright, what happened?" Long Range asked.

"Broke my left ankle." the red head admited. He flinched sympathicly.

"I did that once when I was little." he said.

"I hate every minute of it." she groaned. He nodded and slipped behind her to get to Snake Eyes, who had returned to the balcony railing.

"We're gonna have to talk amigo." he whispered to the blonde.

"My brother has been talking to you." he muttered, hugging the marksman.

"Yeah and I can see for myself that you need it." he agreed as the ninja glared at Storm Shadow. The two of them walked out the door and through the hallways. "Why have you been moping amigo?" the marksman asked.

"I've been worried about you, Selen and the others." Snake Eyes said.

"No wonder you wore a mask all the time, you're a terrible liar." he told him.

"It's Scarlett." the ninja whispered.

"So what about Scarlett, you two get together again?" Long Range asked, leaning againest the railing. They had found their way up to a small entertaining area in the back garden.

"No. But I don't think she moved on yet." Snake Eyes said. He sat a table nearby.

"She still loves you?" his friend asked.

"I think so." he agreed. An eerie silence fell over them and lasted several long minutes.

"You need to bring it up and sort it out with her." Long Rang said.

"I don't want to hurt her, I've done that enough already." the ninja whispered. They both cringed, remembering the events that brought about the end of the relationship. Not very long after Storm Shadow was brainwashed, he had kidnapped Scarlett and kept her at Cobra's temporary base in Europe. Duke gave Snake Eyes time off, during which he disappeared and dealt with his demons. When he returned Scarlett had been rescued, but she was mad at him for not being there. In private an they had an arguement which ended their relationship and left them very uneasy working together for sometime.

"That wasn't your fault amigo. You had to deal with Storm Shadow being brainwashed by Cobra and didn't know he captured her." Long Range told him.

"I shouldn't have taken the time off, I could have been there if I hadn't." Snake Eyes whispered. The other sighed and though he really didn't want to, punched him. The ninja glared at him, knowing he could never raise a kitana againest his friend.

"You need to quit blaming yourself for what happened hombre. I did that for years and all I got was a heavy heart." the marksman said. Blinking, Snake Eyes began to un-derstand what Long Range had been trying to do.

"You're right. The past is the past." he said.

"Go talk to Scarlett." he told him.

"Keep one eye open when you go to sleep. I won't put it past to Jynx and Komakura to try to pay you back." the ninja added.

"If I can put up with you, I can handle them." Long Range said. As the blonde left he called, "Go visit Selen! She's awake and wants to see you!" He got no answer, but he had no doubts Snake Eyes had heard.

Author: I set L.R. & S.E. up for yaoi didn't I. Oops. No Sigma 6 Yaoi, at least not yet. No flames please. If you're a S.E.xS fan I'm sorry. I have nothing againest Scarlett & Snake Eyes is one of my fav characters (duh), but I can't see them together. I think she needs someone by the book & he's needs someone to protect that will love him unconditionally. Scarlett's not that type of girl in my eyes. She needs someone more like Duke or maybe even Hi-Tech, haven't decided yet. I got a request for an OC for Snake Eyes & I had that plan in my head for a while now, so yes he will get a girlfriend that is an OC. R&R plz.


	5. Chapter 5

Lin

Author: This is a bio for an OC who will be coming into this latest series very soon. Maybe in the next chapter or the one following, but it will be ASAP. Everything belongs to Hasbro except for the ninja village in the mountains & a couple of nameless characterss.

Name: Lin Reed

Codename: Mystic

Age: Mid Twenties

Hair: Ebony

Eyes: Lavender

Specialty: Tao spells

Origin: Ninja village in Chinese mountains

Profile: Once a guardian of the Serpent's Eye, Lin was forced to leave her mountain vill-age after Cobra stole it. She now travels with Sigma 6 to recover the stone & keep the Cobra flunkies from getting their hands on the rest. Her talent at using Tao spells & understanding of legends has earned her the codename Mystic. Ask Tunnel Rat her code name & he'll tell you something different, since she routinely uses her Tao spells to silence him. Because she's often surrounded by the team, she's often understimated.

Background: Illegitamite daughter of the Arashikage clan leader, Lin was sent to China to learn Tao from a friend of her father's when she was twelve. Her exile of sorts was the seed that planted her hatred towards him. But her teacher turned out to also be a member of the clan & she was later given the dragon tattoo. Lin became the main guardian of the Serpent's Eye just after her 18th birthday & dedicated herself to it completely. When she did, she thought she left her anger behind her But when she met the last remaining members of Arashikage: the ninja brothers & their apprentices, that anger returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Never A Dull Moment

**Author: Took me forever to write this because I wasn't sure how to bring in my newest OC. Work's gotten in the way too. I put pairings because the characters are in the chapter so: KxJ, ex-S.E.xS, mentions of maybe Sx??. Tiny bit of lang-uage at the end & bad intentions towards a woman. I don't own except: my trio, MeiLing, Cho, Lin & the new BATS. Everybody else is the property of Hasbro. **

"Scarlett do you have some time?" The red head looked up at Snake Eyes leaning in the doorway. Everyone else on the balcony started at his voice; not one of them had heard him walk up.

"Yeah sure." she said. Storm Shadow helped her up and over to his brother. The two ninja's stared at each other for a few seconds, before Snake Eyes helped Scarlett to her room. "What is it?" she asked, getting comfortable on her day bed.

"You need to move on Shana." he told her. Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't think you had noticed the young man who's hopelessly in love with you." he mutter-ed. A stream of sunlight landed directly in front of him and he stepped back.

"Shana open your eyes and look around you. Then maybe you'll see that there's another who loves you." he said, before turning to leave.

"Snake Eyes..." the red head whispered.

"It's better like this." he told her, pain echoing in his voice. She choked back a sob as he left.

"Come here ya Tree Rat." Heavy Duty pulled Tunnel Rat away from a bunch of bamboo.

"N't a tree rat. I'm a panda." he said. True enough the New York native was in all white; he had also painted black rings around his eyes and did everything else to make himself look just like the creature in question. His massive partner in crime raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. Then a humaniod robot stepped from the bamboo. Outside Jynx's aunt's home, the Sigma's were all being confronted by similar robots.

"Everyone inside!" Duke shouted into his gauntlet. Storm Shadow, who carried his kitana purely out of habit, slashed at the robot only to have his blow blocked.

"Sensai." Komakura called. The ninja in white dashed inside, not waiting to see how the new robot would react They were the last ones into Bullseye's room where the team was gathered.

"What were those things?" Jynx asked.

"I think they were those new BATS that Tunnel Rat and Selen saw in when they infiltrated that factory a while back amigos." Long Range said from his daugther's side.

"I was wondering what happened to those things." Hi-Tech muttered.

"Why is Tunnel Rat dressed as a panda?" Komakura asked.

"I don't know." Heavy Duty admited. What sounded like an explosion echoed through the building. Jynx's aunt burst in with Cho and Scarlett.

"We must leave here now." MeiLing told them.

"We can't go very far with our injuried." Spirit said.

"I can walk." Bullseye and Grey objected. Iron Claw growled but wagged his tail.

"Scarlett can't." he reminded them both sharply.

"We won't have to go far. There are secret ways out of this place that lead into the mountains. The rest of the town will do the same." Cho said.

It was slow going through the hidden paths. Iron Claw, limping at Grey's side, whined as they heard another explosion. "I don't think there's going to be anything left of your home." Komakura muttered.

"I don't think she's worried about her house." Snake Eyes told him quietly. Duke glanced at his weary and short tempered team, all of who were getting tired of trying to dodge between bamboo trees.

"MeiLing, I hate to ask, but... how much further until we get where ever it is we're going. The team can't take much more." he asked.

"Not much. I only hope we can take shelter there." she admited.

"Why couldn't we?" Bullseye called. The older woman didn't answer as they came to a cave.

"Hope no one's claustrophobic." Scarlett muttered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A figure appeared in the enterance.

"We've come seeking shelter." Cho said.

"Come with me." Slowly they followed the footsteps through the rocky hallways until they came to a large cave. A dragon was carved in the wall and set into it's eye was a large green stone.

"The Eye of the Serpent." Jynx breathed.

"But I thought Cobra had it." Hi-Tech said. A soft chuckle came from just to the left of the carving and they turned to it's source.

"They only think they had the true stone." A young woman stepped out of the shadows. In the distance another explosion broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Storm Shadow asked.

"Lin Reed, I am the guardian of the Eye."

"Ya didn't guard it well enough love."

"You again." the ebony haired woman said. Bullseye grabbed her laser rifle but Snake Eyes set his hand on her wrist. She glanced at him and then cocked her head at the sound of something swishing nearby.

_"Dad?"_ she thought. He was nowhere to be seen, but she knew he was somewhere nearby. Her eyes flickered around as Zartan chuckled.

"I think we'll be taking the stone now love and maybe since you're such a pretty shiela, you too." he said. Iron Claw snarled as they all heard the aussie move closer. Then a laser hit his shoulder.

"Bloody marksman." he growled as he aimed his own laser pistol at Lin. Another laser hit his hand, knocking the pistol away. Silence hung over them.

"He's gone." Spirit muttered.

"He wouldn't have done anything to me." the woman said.

"Perra arrogante." Bullseye growled.

"Selen." Long Range warned as he appeared from the shadows. Duke nodded to him before looking at Lin who was staring the ninjas.

"The mark of the Arashikage." Jynx said.

"You know of the Arashikage clan?" Lin asked.

"We're all a part of it." Komakura whispered, stilling staring at the dragon tattoo. Lin's lavender eyes narrowed. "Why do you have the dragon tattoo?" he asked.

"I am the clan leader's illegitamate daughter. He exiled me here and my teacher was a clan member as well. I was lied to when I was given the tattoo." she growled.

**Author: I read on the internet that the mark of the Arashikage clan was a dragon tattoo, but not sure For the person (to not be named) who left the last review: I explained Lin's past in her bio & the past few chaps including this one are set in China. Thanks to my loyal reader, Ninja Enchantress, for all the reviews. Please R&R & no flames for the lack of S.E.xS. S.E.xOC to be in later chapters.**

**Bullseye: Perra arrogante means Arrogant Bitch (rough translation)**

**Author: My spanish sucks, but I understand Long Range & Firefly okay usually.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blade Brothers

_**Author: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been working and the floppy drive in my 'rents computer doesn't work. Thanks for the reviews so far and hope u like this chapter. Thanks also to Brainiac5 for pointing out that I mis-spelled Sensei. I only own Rosalyn. Hope time change notes prevents any confusion, got the idea from Shadow, who uses them in fic Love Me, Protect Me. Very good read.**_

Snake Eyes ignored the eyes that were glaring daggers at his back. Since Lin had joined the team not very long ago, he had gotten used to it. Storm Shadow had ignored her from the start while Jynx returned the woman's glares. Komakura, on the other hand, couldn't keep his tongue behind his teeth for very long around her. He and Lin already had several heated arguments which only ended when someone dragged him away from her. Getting up, the grey clad ninja went in search of Duke.

He found him in the conferance room of the Rocc talking with Spirit. Billy swivel-ed his head as he walked in. "Snake Eyes." Spirit said, nodding to him.

"Spirit. Duke, do you have a minute or two?" he asked.

The blonde looked at the man with who shrugged and said, "I'll leave you."

"You can stay." the ninja told him.

"What's up?" Duke asked.

"I want to go back to Japan, there's someone I need to see there. And I want to take Storm Shadow with me." he said.

"Just Storm Shadow?" Duke asked curiously.

"Yes. The last time I visited her was right after he was brainwashed by Cobra. She'll be glad to know he's safe." Snake Eyes admited. Duke raised an eyebrow at the mention of a woman.

"I'm assuming that you haven't told Jynx or Komakura yet." the blonde said.

"Not yet. They won't be happy when we leave them but they'll be in good company." he told him. Spirit stared at him, reading his eyes.

Duke stepped up to him and said, "Be careful and come back soon."

"I will. Thank you." he whispered, turning on his heel and leaving.

A few days later, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow stepped out of a military plane in Kyoto. "Are you sure she is still here brother?" the hazel eyed ninja asked.

"Yes. I've kept contact with her." he assured him.

"Why did you not want to bring Komakura and Jynx?" Storm Shadow whispered, keeping close to his brother.

"I didn't want either of them bombarding us with questions. Not here at least." Snake Eyes explained.

"I see." he said as they paused to watch Sakura petals float to the ground.

"I stood with her in this very place one evening when I came back and watched this same sight." the blonde whispered.

"I'm sure she was breath taking." Storm Shadow said. Snake Eyes nodded.

**Place/Time Switch **

"There you go. Just be careful from now okay."

"Thanks Miss Rose." A young boy on roller blades skated off as a young woman stood up. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Still working in an herbalist's shop even though you have a Ph.D?" Turning her head she saw two young men: one with blonde hair and blue eyes with a small scar under one eye; the other with hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Toya. Yukito." she gasped as she reconized them. A second later she hugged Yukito tightly.

"How are you Rosalyn?" he asked.

Rosalyn stared up into his blue eyes and asked, "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Rose?" He kissed her on the mouth gently. Toya rolled his hazel eyes and cleared his throat. "He's not still working for Cobra is he?" Rose whispered.

"No, he's not. Go see him." Yukito told her.

"Welcome back Toya." she said, hugging him.

"Forgive me for worrying you." he apologized.

"It's okay." she told him.

**Place/Time Switch**

Many hours later Toya was asleep while Rose and Yukito sat outside. "I'm so glad he's alright. It seems like you had quite a few close calls though." Rose sighed.

Yukito smiled and whispered, "So am I. Those days just after he was captured and brainwashed were the hardest for me." A few seconds of silence hung over them until she laughed.

"I think it's so strange that his codename is Storm Shadow but you wear grey and black. Your codename is Snake Eyes and his eyes are hazel." she said.

"It's amusing to see how people react when they realize that same thing." he said.

"I'm sure." she whispered. He turned his head to look at her. She was beautiful: petite, short with almond shaped dark brown eyes and auburn hair in a bun. She wore a black kimono with a phoenix on it.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Come back to America with us." he said. She stared at him, speechless.

_**Author: Cliffhanger! Sort of. I like using them because it gives people something to look forward to. Hope you like Ninja Enchantress; you got ur OCxSnake Eyes. I took the names Toya and Yukito from my Card Captor Sakura graphic novels. If you don't know/remember: Yukito is the character who is also Yue. Toya is the main character Sakura's big brother. Sakura means cherry blossom, but I hope people know that. Please R&R, will update when I can.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Notes

_**I'm going to address what people have commented on in reviews. First of all spelling of the apprentice's names. Shortly after I began watching Sigma 6 when I was trying to find out more about the characters, I found a website that had their names spelled Jynx and Komakura. I went with that and I will not change it because people know who they are, regardless of spelling. **_

_**Another thing: I know ninjas are from Japan. I'm assuming that people are telling me that because of the OC Lin being the daughter of the Arashikage clan leader. She's living in China people and I never said her or her teacher (mentioned in her bio) were ninja's. All the details will be explained in time if you'll be patient. As far as Lin's name: will be explained later too. Remember she is the illegitamite daughter of the Arashikage clan leader.**_

_**The third and last thing: MeiLin, Cho and Ling are Chinese, not Japanese. The chapters that they are in (listed below) are all set in China. MeiLin is Jynx's aunt, Ling in a girl Jynx knows from her childhood and Cho is a doctor who works for MeiLin. More details later as far as Jynx's past.**_

_**Chapters set in China and featuring MeiLin, Cho and/or Ling: **_

_**Things Get Worse, Hiding in the Mountains, Never A Dull Moment**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rose of Sigma 6**

_**Author: I'm surprising myself with the various twists and turns this is taking. And so far it's been (to quote the Baroness): a blazing success. I own: Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw and Rose. SExOC and KxJ. Plz tell me what you think of my OCs in ur next review.**_

"_Thoughts"_ "Speech aloud"

"I'm so bored." Jynx opened one eye just in time to see a magazine hit Tunnel Rat in the back of the head.

"Wha' was tha' for!" he shouting, hopping onto the table.

"Two things: A) maybe to knock some sense into you and B) to give you something to do." Bullseye muttered. The New York born red head stared at her. She looked tired and pissed off all at once.

"You failed at the first one." Hi-Tech said. He was in his chair working on a strange puzzle of sorts that he had created.

She watched him for a moment before turning to Tunnel Rat & saying, "Go amuse yourself by attempting to stare up the skirts of the magazine models." Tunnel Rat turned and pounced on the magazine.

"Duke! Can we murder him?" Komakura shouted.

"No, he's on this team for a reason." He called

"We just don't know what that reason is, except perhaps to annoy the rest of us." Spirit muttered. Billy puffed up angrily on his shoulder.

"If we kill Tunnel Rat, we'll all end up turning on each other." Scarlett said.

"Spoken like sensei's ex-girlfriend." Komakura muttered.

"Enough." Duke ordered.

"Can you say cabin fever." Hi-Tech muttered. Another magazine flew past his head. "You missed." He added.

Grey yawned as one of Iron Claw's ear twitched. A second later the wolf was on his feet: ears forward and tail wagging. Whining, he ran to Grey, to the door and then back to Grey. "Alright." He muttered, getting up. Bullseye sighed and followed them out. Exiting the ROCC, Iron Claw continued to whine.

"What's got you so worked up boy?" Bullseye asked. He barked his deep, husky bark twice before mouthing her hand gently. She scratched his ears a large dust cloud grew closer.

"I think I know why he's so happy." Grey said.

The two ninja bikes pulled to a stop in front of them a couple of minutes later. "Are you two the welcoming party?" Storm Shadow asked.

"I think everyone is a little mad at you two. We've been parked in the same place for nearly a week and everyone's ready to hit the road again." Bullseye told them.

"Nice to know." Snake Eyes said.

"It's about damn time." Heavy Duty snapped as they walked in.

"Some of us want to keep our hearing so tone it down." Bullseye snapped. He glared down at her.

"You didn't say they fight between themselves often." a soft voice said. All heads turned to source of it.

"We don't but their tempers are short." Storm Shadow said. A very beautiful young woman stepped from behind Snake Eyes.

_"She's beautiful."_ Long Range thought. He could only assume this was the woman Snake Eyes had told him about. If it was, he understood why the ninja was so in love with her. "Is this her?" he asked.

Snake Eyes nodded and said, "This is Rose. Rose: meet Long Range, one of my closest friends."

Rose gave the marksman a shy smile. It was obvious that Snake Eyes had told him about her but she had also heard a good deal about him too. Long Range smiled & said, "His description didn't do you justice."

"Don't embarrass her." The young woman who had met them outside stepped forward.

"You're Selen aren't you?" Rose asked, noting how much she looked like the man next to her.

"Yeah & this is my dad. Who can't roast a marshmallow to save his life." She teased.

"I've heard all about that." Rose giggled.

"And we agreed not to discuss that." Long Range grumbled, blushing.

Many hours later, everyone climbed out of the ROCC for the night. They were near a cliff and not far from a line of trees. Unfortunately the peace didn't last long.

"You ain't cooking Tunnel Rat!" Heavy Duty snapped.

"Well yer cookin' ain't all that great either, not when ya burn most of whatcha cook!" he shot back. Heavy Duty picked up a pan and advanced on Tunnel Rat with it.

"I can cook." Rose offered.

"Ya can?" they both asked. She nodded.

"We don't want ya to do too much and wear yerself out." Heavy Duty told her.

"Don't worry. I'm a great cook, just ask Snake Eyes." She said. With her hands clasped behind her back, her head turned slightly and a sweet smile on her face: she was adorable. Everyone agreed that she was just like a porcelain doll, delicate and easily broken.

Snake Eyes watched as Rose shooed Tunnel Rat and Heavy Duty from near the fire. "She's beautiful." Scarlett admitted.

"You don't hold anything against her?" Spirit asked from close by.

"I guess I can't. At least as long she makes you happy." She admitted.

Snake Eyes smiled and said, "She does." Scarlett nodded and walked away.

"You are a very lucky man." Spirit told the ninja.

"Don't tell that to Rose. She's disagree with you." He said. Both men stared at the young woman sitting by the fire. The flames cast a warm glow across her face, made her eyes sparkle and brought out the red in her hair. She looked wonderfully content as she poked at the fire. Suddenly Snake Eyes began to wonder if he had done the right thing by bringing her into his world. It was a cruel world: one where battles were constantly being fought and grudges were held onto tightly. _"Oh Rose, please forgive me. I can only hope that you don't wilt in this cruel world I've made you a part of."_ He thought.

_**Author: Yay, I finally managed to update this damn thing. I've been very sick lately not to mention that I've recently moved out of my parent's house. Thanks to the authors who have left me reviews. Ninja Enchantress: I hope you like Rose. She's the oc you asked for & I tried to make her as lovable as possible. Big thanks to my roommate Rachael AKA Mirokou who loves the picking on of Tunnel Rat for helping me write. Will try to update more often I promise.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Love In An Elevator

_**Author: Named after one of my fav Aerosmith song. Mikorou & her boyfriend say that anyone who reads the title will think bad thoughts. Given I'm the one whose writing this fanfic, anything is possible. Lol, I'm evil. I own, Lin, Rose, Bullseye, Grey & the wolf. A bit of Grey bashing at the beginning. And as always: enjoy plus R&R.**_

Duke shook his head as Tunnel Rat jumped into the air. Lin rolled at her eyes at the overly-hyper red head. Go figure he'd get all exited over this." Komakura muttered.

"And you're not glad to get out of the ROCC." Grey asked. The younger ninja avoided his eyes.

"Stop being pissy Grey." Selen muttered.

"Speak for yourself." Lin growled. Long Range pulled his daughter away before she did any bodily harm to the chinese woman.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked.

"New York City." Duke said. Tunnel Rat jumped into the air again, only to land flat on his ass.

"Grey are you have culture shock?" Selen teased. He shivered as he stared at the crowd on the corner.

"I think if he was going to have culture shock, it would have been in Vegas." Long Range told her.

"So?" his daughter asked.

Tunnel Rat popped up on Heavy Duty's shoulder's and squealed, "Come on!!!! Come on!!!!"

"Why?" H.D asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna show ya some of my old hideaways." he told him.

"Can I fit into said hideaways?" he asked.

Tunnel Rat thought for a moment and said, "I think so. I could."

"That's cuz you're a rat." he said. The girl were gathered behind them, giggling.

Shortly after Tunnel Rat and Heavy Duty took off, the rest of the Sigmas went their separate ways. Jynx dragged Komakura off into the nearest clothing store while Rose disappeared into a jewelry store with Snake Eyes on her heels. Selen had managed to drag Grey into a music store while Iron Claw lay in front of the steps. Duke disappeared into the nearest Barnes and Noble muttering something about a copy of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon with his name on. Long Range pulled his trench coat on and slunk off the slightly darker end of town in search of a gun shop. Spirit and Storm Shadow watched their friend for a moment before following behind, leaving Scarlett and Hi-Tech standing on the corner alone. Seeing, she was left on her own Lin decided to slink off.

Scarlett glanced around as her teammate dispersed to different portions of the city. "Why does it seem like everyone runs to the worst ends of whatever city we end up in?" Scarlett asked.

"We're black ops remember." Hi-Tech told her. She jumped, not having realized he was still with her.

"Why do you figure it's because we're black ops?" she teased.

"Remember, Duke said that we technically don't exist. If we hang out in the good parts of town, we'll get noticed and if we get noticed then that means that we exist." he said. She laughed softly at his explanation.

"For a techie you think in pretty simple terms sometimes." she told him. He

shrugged and said, "I try."

A few hours later found them still in each other's company. They had wandered into the Rockafeller Center and then into the infamous hotel itself. Just beforehand Scarlett had changed into a stunning emerald green spaghetti strap dress with silver heels and Hi-Tech had put on a pair of tan slacks with a white dress shirt. "You clean up pretty nice for a southern karate turned military girl." he told her.

Scarlett smiled and said, "I try." A moment of silence hung over them as they stared over the balcony railing at New York City. "Such a beautiful view." she whispered.

"Yeah it is." he agreed, although his gaze wasn't really focused on the city.

"It's no Vegas though." she muttered.

Just then a cold wind blew past them, making Scarlett shiver. Hi-Tech sheepishly grinned and said, "I would offer you my jacket but I accidentally left it in my hotel room."

She smiled and said, "Let's head in." He followed behind her, all the while mentally beating himself up for not being more of a gentlemen. "So who are you sharing a room with?" Scarlett asked.

"Duke. You?" he asked.

"Rose. Jynx and Selen are right nest door and will probably keep us up half the night giggling." she told him.

"I've got it worse." H.D. and T-Rat are one side of us. Long Range and Spirit are on the other and the ninjas are across the hall." he complained.

"Why is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I'll either be kept up by Heavy Duty and Tunnel Rat snoring or by Spirit, Long Range and the ninja's gambling all night." Hi-Tech explained.

Hi-Tech motioned to an elevator and said, "The room's on the 7th floor. We can stop off their for my jacket and then meet the team down the bar." he said. Scarlett followed him in the elevator carefully.

"Hi-Tech I'm not so sure this is the best elevator to be taking." she whispered.

"It is kinda old but I'm sure it'll be fine." he assured her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned back against one of the walls. The elevator crept down the floors but neither Sigma was paying attention. Scarlett had her head turned towards the wall, her mind countless miles away. Hi-Tech however couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _"She's so beautiful."_ he thought.

The elevator jerked once, forcefully bringing Scarlett from her thoughts. She cocked her head; Hi-Tech was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I should compare you to Athen or a valkyrie." he told her. Before she could question his words, the elevator jerked a second time. This more violent jerk sent them colliding together, Hi-Tech landed on his ass and Scarlett more or less landed in his lap.

"Sorry." she muttered, just before he kissed her very gently and tenderly.

"I should slap you." she told him when they separated.

"Please don't." he whispered, pulling her back into the kiss.

Duke glanced up as Scarlett and Hi-Tech walked in. "You two are ten minutes late." he told them.

"Not our fault, the elevator broke down." Hi-Tech told him. Jynx eyed their entertwined fingers and his jacket resting on her shoulders, before she nudged Selen.

"Enjoy yourselves?" the markswoman asked.

"Shut up." Scarlett told her.

"All I did was ask a question." she said, as her father gave her a reproachful look.

"How come I don't get a girl?" Tunnel Rat grumbled.

A massive hand connected with the back of his head and Heavy Duty growled, "Shut up T. Rat."

_**Author: Yay, Scarlett & Hi-Tech finally got together. Thanks to Ninjaenchantress for all the reviews & Mirokou for being my muse. Now I must go & work on my D&D sheet with Mirokou & her bf for the evil D&D game we're running after this semester ends. Bye, more chappies soon. Alongwith more OCs & relationships.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"I Know Nothing." says a drunk Duke

_**Author: If you're wondering the title came from a random moment when Mirokou & I decided to watch Hogan's Heroes late one night online. Just a chapter of all the Sigma's having a good time & getting a bit drunk. I don't own Jack Daniels, the rest of the team or Hogan's Heroes. But you people should know who I own.**_

Spirit cracked an eye open. "I should have known better than to drink so much or to drink at all." he groaned. Rolling over, he noticed that someone was in bed next to him. His eyes went wide and he quickly bolted out of the bed and from the room, narrowly avoiding getting tangled in the blankets as he did so.

"I don't wanna do las' nig't over again." Tunnel Rat whined.

"Last night was a blast." Jynx argued.

"I'll second that, now please shut up." Selen agreed from under her hoodie. The night before had been one full of fun. They had ended up in a rather large bar on the outskirts of Brooklyn after changing into street clothes. The bar was an old hideout of Tunnel Rat's so everyone got half price, all night. Jynx, Scarlett and Rose had spent most of the night clustering around the jukebox and dragging their boyfriends onto the dance floor. Storm Shadow had played referee and score keeper for Long Range and Selen's multiple pool games. The pools games had been lively with plenty of somewhat playful banter, especially after they had begun drinking. Thankfully they hadn't gotten drunk enough to starting pulling guns, otherwise the bar would have had to have been evacuated. Either that or there would been nothing left of the bar at the end of the night.

Heavy Duty had attempted to keep an eye on Tunnel Rat, who unfortunately got drunk fairly quickly. The red head had gotten drunk enough to hop on the bar and attempt to strip. Thankfully for the people in the bar, Spirit and Duke had been close enough to tackle their team mate and drag him outside. At his uncle's request, Grey had taken T-Rat back to the hotel and Duke had convinced him to watch over the unconcious Sigma. What they didn't know was that the young man had left the man with Iron Claw while he went to a liquor store for a bottle of Jack Daniels.

After dumping his unfortunate friend on his even more unfortunate teammate, Heavy Duty purposed a drinking game between Duke, Spirit and himself. Duke, who was a bit younger than the other two, passed out first followed by Spirit. Heavy Duty managed to walk out of the bar, but was paying for it in the morning. "Probably shouldn't have gotten so drunk hombre." Long Range said, looking at him with hooded eyes. The bigger man coughed, wiped his mouth and glared at him. The marksman tossed a bottle of water at him and muttered, "Spirit and Duke are up. With splitting headaches." H. D. groaned as his stomach threatened to empty itself again. "I'll leave you to take care of that." the other man told him as he walked off.

Duke limped into the dark room that Hi-Tech usually occupied, not quite sure why he was limping in the first place. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw on screen. "Hi ya Duke." the blonde techie said, turning to face him.

"What are you doing?" he muttered.

"Deleting all the files about Lin." he said as he tried to look as innocent as he could.

"Why?" he asked.

"She didn't come back last night and I don't think anybody wants to go hunt her down." he told him.

Duke nodded, walked off and muttered, "I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing."

"Figured you'd be a Hogan's Heroes fan." the techie called after him.

"Gotta find Rose, need asprin for headache." he muttered.

_**Author: Short chapter but amusing. Mirokou & I have decided to end this story arc & start a new one. We will also getting a shared profile on here to post the stories we write together. Now we must get back to manga, movies & junk food. But here is what to expect from the next story arc: new Joes, new bad guys & a lot of laughs. Plus we're gonna have a couple more people helping us write.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cobra's WTF Moment

_**Author: Okay, so I lied. This is the end of the Eye of the Serpent story arc. It was meant to very stupid & quite amusing. I must borrow friend's computer to post this but plz: R&R. I own nobody but Bullseye & the Eye of the Serpent. Enjoy!**_

_Thoughts_

Zartan walked into the Cobra base, holding a brown box out at arms length. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't willing to take any chances on the box that was marked Fragile in large black letters. Given Cobra's luck it could be a C4 explosive.

Cobra Commander jerked awake from his nap on his throne when the door to his "war room" opened. He blinked twice and shook his head attempting to look as alert as possible. Zartan walked in with a box at arms length, looking rather ridicious. "Um... Cobra Commander?" he asked.

"What is it Zartan?" he asked.

"You've got mail." the man said. The Commander blinked several times, attempting to process what he had just heard out of one of his minnions. _"Yes I need lots of minnons, preferably smart ones." _he thought before slapping himself mentally.

"Give it to me you fool!" he snapped. Zartan handed it to him and seemed to be relieved to be rid of the box. There was nothing on the box, except the word Fragile and that seemed to be all over the package. Trying not to seem too eager, he ripped the brown paper wrapping open to reveal a box in bright shiny wrapping paper.

"Is it your birthday sir?" Zartan asked.

"No you idiot!" he snapped.

Cobra Commander tore the shiny wrapping paper off and tossed it away. He pulled the box open and pulled out something that looked very familiar to Zartan. "It's that blasted eye that the Joes got their hands on." he said. "Ah yes, the Eye of the Serpent that you failed to retrieve." the Commander acussed angerily. Ignoring the rant that the Commander was going on, the aussie bent down and picked up what looked like a card. Opening it, he almost snickered at what it read.

"Um, Commander." he said, holding out the card. Cobra Commander took it and stared at the writing.

"Surprise!! It was glass all along, there was no real eye." he growled. _"Don't have a hissy fit, don't have a hissy fit."_ he thought. Zartan make himself scarce as he shouted, "DAMN YOU JOES!!!!!"

Somewhere a long ways away in the ROCC, Sigma 6 was gathered around the computer screen. Thanks to a small spy bug that had been planted inside the box, they had seen everything that had transpired since Cobra Commander had opened the box.

"That was priceless." Jynx laughed.

"It was, nice going Hi-Tech." Bullseye said. The blonde techie smiled and blushed as Scarlett hugged him and kissed his cheek.

_**Author: LOL, I loved writing this so much. It was done in about ten minutes & hopefully u will like it. Plz forgive the play on the "I need minnions, yes minnions" flair on Facebook if you've seen it.**_


End file.
